


Princess Mononoke (Fake Trailer)

by jajafilm



Category: Princess Mononoke
Genre: Curses, Disease, F/M, Fake Trailer, Love, Trailer, Video, forest spirit, non-original trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: This video is an artificial, non-original trailer to the film Princess Mononoke by Hajao Mijazaki.





	Princess Mononoke (Fake Trailer)

## Princess Mononoke

 

This video is an artificial, non-original trailer to the film Princess Mononoke by Hajao Mijazaki. The video was created as part of the UJAK schooling, and it was intended to create a trailer for a movie to change the original genre.

I tried to translate it into the English so you can turn on the subtitles. However, I'm not a professional translator, so it isn't probably a very good translation, but I hope you appreciate at least my efforts...

 

 

 


End file.
